Not Yet Met His Match
}} Instead of fighting Enor, Roy finds out that he, as #1 seed, gets to fight The Champion. Enor, the #2 seed, gets to fight the #3 seed...Gannji Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Ian Starshine ◀ ▶ * Gannji ◀ ▶ * Enor ◀ ▶ * Clipboard Guard ◀ ▶ * Clipboard Guard's Assistant ▶ * Four soldiers of the Empire of Blood Transcript Two soldiers throw Belkar back into the hypogeum. Ian Starshine: OK, not bad. I’m always happy to see someone stick it to one of the guards. Ian: Though pulling it out the other end was probably a step too far... Gannji: Looks like your little friend got off easy, human. Roy: I’m pretty sure it was the other guy who got off easy. Roy: The chances of his guts being used as gastrointestinal floss were pretty high either way, and at least he died before it happened. Gannji: Maybe I’ll get to fight him next week. It’s a pity you won’t be around to see it after Enor kills you in the arena. Roy: Yeah, I’m sure my dying thought will be, “Gosh, I hope Belkar will be alright.” Clipboard Guard: “Gannji?” Gannji: Here and ready. Clipboard Guard: You’re next. And let’s see… some guy named, “Enor.” Gannji: ...What? Clipboard Guard's Assistant: I think that’s the big blue guy. Enor: Huh? Gannji: Are we doing some sort of tag team? Clipboard Guard: Sure. You tag the other guy with the tip of your spear. Let’s go. Gannji: No, no, no, that’s not possible! He was ranked #2! Clipboard Guard: Yeah, and you’re ranked #3, so it’s you vs. him. The panel shows a closeup of the clipboard in the guard's hand. It lists the seedings and matchups for the day's matches: 1. Roy Greenhilt (Human)———————— 5th 2. Enor (Blue Dragon Thing)─────┐ 3. Gannji (Lizardfolk)──────────┘ 4th 4. Offpanalo (Human)────────────┐ 5. Notseenicus (Kobold)─────────┘ 3rd 6. Belkar Bitterleaf (Halfling)─┐ 7. Eviscerstus (Human)──────────┘ 2nd 8. Vermilius (Human)────────────┐ 9. Ceruleaus (Human)────────────┘ 1st Enor: But I don’t want to fight Gannji! Guard #1: Well, you should have thought of that before you broke the law. Roy: Wait, if #2 fights #3... then who does #1 fight? Clipboard Guard: #1 fights the Champ. Roy: The… Champ? Clipboard Guard: Sure. You know, the current titleholder. Nasty piece of work, that one. Clipboard Guard's Assistant: They keep him in solitary confinement, you know. Roy: Is he strong? Clipboard Guard: He has a perfect record. Killed 37 gladiators in a row, including a stone giant. With class levels. Clipboard Guard: PC class levels, even. Clipboard Guard's Assistant: Oh man, that fight was awesome. Clipboard Guard: Yeah, but I liked that time that he ripped the other guy’s head clean off with his bare hands. Clipboard Guard's Assistant: That was cool, yeah, but it was over way too quickly. Clipboard Guard: True. Belkar: Great. How come you get the exciting fight, while I get the wussiest gladiator ever? Roy: I’m sure it’s all part of an elaborate plan on the universe’s part to make you horribly jealous. Belkar: Goddamn karma! D&D Context * NPC classes are generally less powerful than PC classes. Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Clipboard Guard's Assistant. * The match seedings give the name of Belkar's eviscerated opponent, Evisceratus, as well as the two color-coded gladiators from #778, Vermillius and Ceruleaus, and the name of the kobold gladiator, Notseenicus (last seen in #777). * As a joke, the match between Belkar's fight and Genji and Enor's is between Notseenicus (Not seen) and Offpanalo (Off panel). External Links * 782}} View the comic * 191729}} View the discussion thread Category:Linear Guild Attacks!